The Game of Murder
by Va'al
Summary: A few years after rising to the position as Queen of the Rogue, Valeska has to uncover who's behind the murders of her most loyal followers. To the murderers, it's only a game, but to her, it's personal. Sequel to The Girl History Forgot
1. Chapter 1

**Here's the sequel to The Girl History Forgot. It's pretty short (there's only about 7 chapters) but I really enjoyed writing it and I hope that everyone enjoys reading it! **

_J__ournal of Rosto the Piper, King of the Court of the Rogue, Year of 252_

_July 14_

Beka has been by again. She keeps questioning my involvement in the current problem plaguing the kennels of Corus, despite my constant denial. After seeing how a similar product affected the Scanran court of the rogue, how it divided and destroyed families and ruined the health of the community, I vowed that I would never have any dealings with those sorts of products. Entire countries have been destroyed by these products. They may be profitable but the price is too great.

Unbeknownst to the dogs, I've been trying to weed out the ringleaders but as soon as one of them is gone, another takes control. I wish the problem would just go away, sooner rather than later, but I know from past accounts that my wish is foolish. This problem won't disappear as easily as it sprang up. If we had caught it earlier, it might have been possible, but now it's too late.

_Journal of Valeska, first queen of the Court of the Rogue, year of 158_

_September 20_

I had hoped that since leaving that kennel of dogs that I would never have to work with them again. It's always been an unthinkable idea, the court of the rogue and the guards working together. Rats working with dogs instead of being hunted by them.

It's all very well to lure disparaged recruits that didn't make the cut and guards that have been disillusioned from years of working on the streets. There's always been a thin line between the two, a line that many have crossed including me. Still, the court of the rogue has done their best in the past to avoid working with the guards. It would be a death sentence for the king.

Or queen, I suppose.

I can't waste my time on the killings that have been happening. So far none of them have been members of my court and I have other problems to deal with. There's some in my court that are trying to start up an operation without my permission. It can't be allowed. I fought my way into this position and I intend to stay here for years to come. I can't allow dissenters. I can't jeopardize my position.

So I need to take care of this problem before it grows any larger and the dogs come knocking on my door, blaming me for the destruction it will cause. Thankfully it can be summed up in one word. A word that was found pinned to my door this morning with a knife.

Vekoslav.

That reminds me. I should probably find a new place to sleep from now on.


	2. Chapter 2

_Journal of Valeska, first queen of the Court of the Rogue, year of 158_

_September 24_

The guards handed over the body of Kranton the Kypring to his supposed family today. However, they didn't know that they were merely pretenders that would spirit away his body to me. I'll make sure he gets a proper burial once I've examined him but first I need to determine how he died.

I doubt the results will be surprising.

I'll miss Kranton. He was one of the first that supported my rise to power. I could always rely on his loyalty, something hard to find nowadays. He wasn't like the mudslickers today that complained and yattered on about deals that I have no intention of agreeing to. They don't understand that what's best for the Court of the Rogue as a whole is more important than a few extra coins in their pockets.

When Kranton's body was discovered, the guards came by one of my inns, looking for me. Irritating as their presence was, they offered some valuable insight to the murder.

"Are you sure you had nothing to do with it?" The youngest of the pair asked. I could only glare at him. We had trained together during that brief year and he should have known better.

"Kranton was as decent as they come in this part of town," I remarked. "He never gave me trouble, so there would have been no need or motive to do away with him."

"There's plenty of motive," the other guard muttered. I turned my cool gaze on him, silently daring him to explain himself. "His wife—"

I cut off that conversation before it could head for disaster. "His wife is threatened by any female with confidence that comes along. Even more when those females are in charge of anyone else. Just ask any of the vendors in the day market. And if that's all the motive you've found, look again."

"Three murders, three days," the oldest guard said. "All in public places with their stomachs cut open and with bundles of compressed herbs shoved into their mouths. All known members of the Rogue's Court. All last seen talking with you, _Queen of the Rogue._" The sneer was evident in your voice. "If there's not a connection, I'll swallow my baton. Unless you have more information that would prove you're not responsible, you're our only suspect."

I was thankful I had sent away my inner circle for this discussion. It would have been difficult to restrain them and their knives. Instead, I merely gave them a cold smile.

"When I have more information, I'll let you know." It was an empty promise. As soon as I had information about the killer's identity, I would take care of the problem myself. These murders were starting to make others wonder if I was losing control and I couldn't have that.

That had been the day before, making it the second time that I had been approached for information. It seemed that the guards were getting desperate to find the killer. However, I have no intentions of working with them. The only reason I would want to would be to gain access of the reports of the murders and I've found another way to access those.

As I've been writing, I've received the results of the examination of Kranton's body. Like I thought, it was unsurprising. Stomach slit open and a bag of Vekoslav stuffed in his mouth. The foam residue found along the edges of his mouth and inside the stomach suggest an overdose of Vekoslav and marks on the throat signify that he was forced to swallow the drug.

Vekoslav. A formulation of herbs and plants designed to bring enlightenment or enjoyment to the elite of the commoners. It was proposed in an intriguing manner but I found it ridiculous from the start. It's more expensive than the drinks and it's easy to overdose and die from.

I thought it would only be a small problem but now it's caused the deaths of three of my closest, not to mention six similar deaths that happened in months prior. Nine dead, all because of something that gives a person delusions and the same feeling that comes with drinking a substantial amount of ale or wine.

I have a feeling that it's not over yet. Voryon the Vole, Rickson Ernestson, and Kranton all agreed with me that the Court shouldn't deal with the traders of the drug or spread it throughout the city. How many more of the drug's opponents will be dead before the month is up? Or even the week?

I need to uncover the killer quickly and make an example out of them. Otherwise I fear that I will lose my position as Queen of the Rogue. I've fought too hard to get this position and I'll fight to keep it. It doesn't matter that this was my alternative path. I won't go back to being that pitiful orphan girl, unable to eat or find a place to sleep.

I won't.


	3. Chapter 3

_Journal of Valeska, first queen of the Court of the Rogue, year of 158_

_September 25_

Yet another murder, identical to the ones that have happened prior this week. It's obvious that it's the same killer and that this killer is scared of no one, be it the guards or myself.

It's quite irritating.

Ostos was today's victim. Despite the fact that he was a close ally, I can't bring myself to be too troubled over his death. He dealt regularly in the slave trade and he was known for actually going into the slums and taking away orphans to make a profit. He was also the type to pay for his intimate pleasures and then when he was finished, beat the girl and only pay for half of what he owed.

If it had been my choice, I would have never allied myself with his type but he was too powerful to make an enemy out of.

One of my runners brought the report of his death a few hours ago, along with the reports of the other deaths. They are only copies of the originals but I prefer to receive them this way than having to work with and grovel with the guards. I especially wouldn't be able to stand it if I had to work with one of those I had trained with.

It's hard to meet the eyes of those that would have been my comrades but I force myself to do it anyways when I spot them. I am currently more powerful in the city than they would ever hope to become.

I've gone through the reports in the little free time I've had since this whole mess started. At first glance, they seem standard but after thoroughly reading them, there are a few oddities.

I've had to talk it out, just to notice how odd things truly are. It's probably a good thing that I've never been one to share quarters, as any lover or roommate would think me to be mad whenever I talk to myself like this.

"Four high profile killings of the Rogue's followers, across four different districts of the city," I muttered, tossing a dagger at a target painted on my bedpost. "Yet the same pair of dogs wrote all four reports. According to the guard's commander, they're in charge of investigating the murders.

"But one pair to investigate four different murders at once? Especially in different districts? It's too much work. I don't know how they're doing it, even now when they're still insisting that the workload is manageable. The reports almost sound prewritten, as if they know what to expect."

Another knife at the bedpost target.

"Knife wounds and an overdose of the drug Vekoslav are responsible for the deaths of all the victims. A bag of the herb mixture was found on all their bodies, almost like a message. The one responsible for the murders must be in contact with the suppliers, of which there are currently three."

A third knife. I paused my thoughts, wondering why I hadn't removed the suppliers from the city or killed them yet for causing so much trouble. Then I remembered.

"The creator of the recipe still hasn't been found and I need to find them to make sure that the recipe is destroyed permanently before removing the suppliers." I sighed. It was such a pain. I hope I find the manufacturer of Vekoslav soon.

"The three suppliers are Ol' Leathersmith, Drayton of Palace Way, and Levy who runs the Bagmans Inn. All three are known to gamble and drink frequently at the Bagmans Inn, where our investigating dogs also like to go off shift. No doubt they're aware of each other. If anywhere is to be the warehouse or storage cellar for Vekoslav, it would probably be Bagmans Inn."

I pursed my lips. I could always send someone to burn the inn down but it had been so hot and dry lately. A fire of that size could easily set fire to the entire city. Besides, I had operations at a nearby tavern that I wanted to keep out of the eye of the guards.

Burning it down wouldn't work. I sent a fourth knife into the middle of the target.

With one last sigh, I sat up and looked at the list of the victims' names that I had on the nearby table, underneath a title of Vekoslav Murder Victims. I grabbed the list before beginning to work out the knives I had thrown at the bedpost. With each knife I pulled, I read off a name.

Varyon the Vole

Ernestson, Rickson

Kranton the Kypring

Ostos

I had to tug harder at the last knife, which was firmly embedded in the bedpost. When it finally came loose, it came loose with enough force to fling me backwards a bit. The edge of the knife pricked my finger and the blood welled up. In my haste to get a bandage, a drop of the blood dripped onto the parchment in my lap, covering up the final v in Vekoslav.


	4. Chapter 4

_Journal of Rosto the Piper, King of the Court of the Rogue, Year of 252_

_July 23_

The dogs of the Jane Street kennel raided the Dancing Dove tonight. I should have expected something like this. They're desperate to find the ringleaders of this new group and they don't believe that the Rogue and the Court of the Rogue isn't involved.

They'll be disappointed with what they find once they're done raiding the Dancing Dove. I refuse to let anyone involved with this mess into my court.

I suppose I should start making arrangements to bail my people out of the kennel. I need them to help me run the Court and if they're not around, I might actually miss some of them after a while. Luckily it seemed like most escaped the raid.

Still, it's going to be an expensive night for the Court.

_Journal of Valeska, first queen of the Court of the Rogue, year of 158_

_September 26_

A long day. Yet another murder and nothing to show of it. There's still no clues to who is responsible and the citizens of the city are starting to get angry. If I don't do anything soon or the guards don't do anything, there'll be riots for sure.

It's turning into one big headache.

The one murdered today was Rodon Slat. A decent man, but a little sloppy and dim. The guards are saying that he walked into a trap and I have no doubts that their words are the truth in this case. I was always warning him to be more careful.

It was Court Day for the dogs in charge of investigating these murders, so I decided it would be best if I snuck in to listen and see if they would reveal any new information. I had to go in disguise, but that easy for me to manage. A dress of a merchant's wife, a few cloths in the bosom, and a veil to cover my hair made me practically unrecognizable.

It's my hair that's distinctive. Once I cover that up, my face is pretty forgettable—a blessing at times.

I didn't learn very much in the way of the murders but I learned something else that peaked my interest—something about the investigating pair of dogs.

The first part of the Court Day was dull and predictable. I nearly fell asleep as some of the guards were making their reports for the week. The pair I was waiting for to report had been on the streets for a few years now, so they would be going after the newbies.

I saw my old trainer standing among the guards and had to turn away. If anyone would recognize me, it would be him.

Nearly two hours had passed before we got to the interesting part. The guards I was waiting for were ready to make their reports and had just been called up by the Magistrate. I was prepared to listen but then the woman beside me turned out to be more interesting.

"Poxy murderers," the woman growled as the pair stood up. She was dressed like a merchant and judging by the dyes on her fingers, I would have said that she dealt in trading fabrics.

My eyebrow raised at her comment.

"Murderers?" I asked, trying not to seem too curious. I wanted her to believe I was looking for gossip, not digging for any actual clues. The woman nodded.

"They murdered my boy a few winters ago," she informed me. "They were investigating a robbery and when he wouldn't give them the information they wanted to frame someone else, they strangled him and let their rat friends gut him. Poxy murdering dogs."

I had to hold back a smirk. My words were catching on and starting to enter the vocabulary of the everyday classes.

"And they were never charged?" I had to make sure that my voice held the correct tone and color of a scandalized woman.

"They cleaned up the scene too well," the woman replied bitterly. "They know how to make it look like someone else did it. Eventually they just pinned the murder on the old rogue, like so many other murders. Their hands are dripping with blood and they pinned it on someone else."

Her words stuck with me for the rest of the day. _They cleaned up the scene too well. _

That had been the most frustrating part of the murders so far. The bodies had been moved and the sight of murder hadn't been discovered. At the places where the bodies were found, there wasn't any sign of who was responsible or anything that could lead to the murderers.

It was _too_ clean. Almost like the people who had placed the bodies knew what the guards would be looking for and what to avoid leaving behind.

Just another thing to consider in this quickly growing puzzle.


	5. Chapter 5

_Journal of Valeska, first queen of the Court of the Rogue, year of 158_

_September 27_

Now things are personal.

I was irritated when they were taking out my allies but now I've been pushed beyond my limits.

And it came at the wrong time for the ones responsible.

They got too overconfident and as a result, they got sloppy. After five days of murdering people day by day and getting away with it, they've finally slipped up.

If it came sooner, I might have been more lenient but now there's no other sentence for them. I'll kill them the same way that they killed Lyvia Baker.

Lyvia was the queen of the alley girls. She'd been on the street for years. Like me, she was one of the lucky few that survived being the old Rogue's favorite and we bonded because of that. She and I shared horror-filled experiences that no one else could even imagine.

And now she's dead, killed by some worthless rat scum.

As soon as I found out who was responsible, I went straight to The Dagger. We've never really gotten along but he tolerates me as long as I give him an occasional target now and then.

The Dagger was the old Rogue's personal assassin. After the old Rogue was taken care of, I hired him because I knew he was one of the best. I would rather pay him to work for me instead of having someone else pay him to kill me.

Our conversation wasn't very long once I found him. I handed him the list of the ones I wanted taken care of—the three suppliers, the producer of Vekoslav, and the pair of dogs that I now knew had a hand in the murders—along with the description of what the men looked like.

"Save the producer for last," I told him. "I want to be there when it happens and I want him to know that we're coming after he hears that his underlings are dead."

The Dagger nodded and asked the only question that he needed to ask.

"When?"

"Tonight and tomorrow," I replied. "Before they get to the last V. They're picking the victims to match the letters and order of the word Vekoslav."

I wanted to take care of them before they got to the last V. I didn't want to think about what would happen if it would get to that point. I already had a feeling I knew who the last victim would be.

The Dagger nodded and slipped away. He didn't ask me how I wanted things to be done. He already knew that I didn't care, as long as it was done in the end.

Varyon the Vole, Rickson Ernestson, Kranton the Kypring, Ostos, Rodon Slat, and Lyvia Baker.

Your murders will be avenged before the sun sets tomorrow.

It's already started. Word just came in that the pair was dogs was found slaughtered in their beds, their heads nearly cut off by what seems to be a butcher's knife.

The Dagger works very fast. I gave him the list only three hours ago and already two of the six are dead.

Just four more to go.


	6. Chapter 6

_Journal of Valeska, first queen of the Court of the Rogue, year of 158_

_September 28_

I'm glad that this mess is finally taken care of. All of the ringleaders are dead and the source of Vekoslav has been burned, along with the recipe.

The Dagger summoned me around midday today. Unfortunately he had been a bit slow, as another victim was discovered in the night.

Poor Adrian. He was too young to actually understand what was going on and he died because he tried to handle something that was too big for him.

I let the guards handle the murder investigation of Adrian, knowing that it would be eclipsed by the investigation of who murdered two of their own. It didn't matter. Adrian's murderers would never be caught because they would be in the river before the night was over. It would just be another cold case for the dogs to pack away.

At least I would know the truth.

The Dagger led me to a small house on the edge of the city. It was on the far edge of the most dangerous slum in the city, making it no wonder why the guards hadn't discovered it yet. They didn't venture into this part of town unless they absolutely had to and they never went to the far edge. They were lucky if they made it past the third block.

I was wearing the disguise I had worn on the Court Day, which normally would give someone cause to try and rob me. However, the inhabitants of that part of town knew The Dagger well and knew to stay out of his way and out of the way of his companions.

The irony didn't escape me. I was safest in the presence of a known assassin that would offer his services to the highest bidder.

"Do you want to do the honor?" The Dagger asked me as we stood in front of the house. We could hear movements on the inside, signaling that someone was home and unaware of what was being planned.

I shook my head. It was better to not get my hands dirty. Besides, I didn't like the actual act of killing. I could stomach it when necessary but if there was the option to have someone else do it, I would use that option.

"I just want to see who was responsible and see the look in their eyes when I deliver their sentence. Wait until I'm out of the house to actually finish the job."

The Dagger sneered but kept his opinion silent. He approached the door with the quietness of a cat and slammed it open. A woman's shriek was heard from the inside as he entered.

That should have been my first clue.

The woman that screamed was quickly bound and The Dagger went through the rest of the two-room house to find anyone else that may have hid. There was no one else.

I crouched in front of the bound woman and frowned when she spat in my face. She was young but the years had clearly been hard on her. Not recently though. She was wearing a dress made of fine wool and there was a pearl pendant around her neck.

"Vik?" I asked, eyeing her.

"Vek," she snapped. "My name's Vek."

So the source of Vekoslav was a woman. I shouldn't have been as surprised as I was at the time.

"Why?" I asked as I tried to rein in my surprise. Vek spat at me again but this time I was prepared and I moved back.

"To get rich and get out of this place. You grew up around here. You should know that people will do anything to get out of this place."

"You're not going to succeed," I informed her quietly. "It's over. I doubt that you told anyone how to make this mixture and once it burns, all of your knowledge will be lost."

"It's not over yet," Vek replied. "It won't be over until the last murder is committed. It was my idea, you know. I specifically chose each and every target."

"And what did they ever do to you?" I asked.

"They turned me away. I came to the Court of the Rogue and they turned me away. After the first few times, I knew that despite having a woman sit on the throne, they would never listen to what I, a gutter bitch, would have to say. I was worthless to them."

I straightened, having gotten all the information I wanted. I turned to The Dagger.

"You've killed members of the Court of the Rogue," I announced. "And endangered the wellbeing of the city. For your crimes, you've been sentenced to death."

Once I was finished speaking, I headed for the door. Before I could close it behind me, Vek shouted one last thing after me.

"The last murder is tonight! Then things will finally be over for you once and for all!"


	7. Chapter 7

_Journal of Valeska, first queen of the Court of the Rogue, year of 158_

_September 29_

_Midnight_

I haven't slept more than an hour tonight. After Vek was taken care of, I stayed in the neighborhood to ensure that her house was burnt to the ground and that nothing survived the fire.

Vek's last words have stayed in my head all evening, preventing me from sleeping. I've moved again but that won't stop anyone after me if they really want to get to me.

Vek made it very clear as I was leaving that I was destined to be the final V in the word Vekoslav, finishing the game of murder that she had started.

But I won't let them win this game. I've survived too much to leave this way. I—

**She tried to escape us but she failed.**

**Now the game has ended.**

_**K**_

_Journal of Rosto the Piper, King of the Court of the Rogue, Year of 252_

_August 1_

There are no other pages left Valeska's journal. I've never been able to find out who K was and Valeska is long dead and no longer able to give any answers.

It was just a pity that her journals were only found after she had passed away.

I wonder if I should show Beka these journals. She'll probably be upset at how this story ends, so it might be better to keep this a secret.

Of course, with how nosy Beka is, that may not be feasible. She's already asking questions about the portrait of the blonde-haired woman I've hung in the Dancing Dove. I just hope that she never turns it over and reads the calligraphy on the back.

The calligraphy should probably be covered up but I can't bring myself to do so, just like the Rogues of Scanra could never do so.

Valeska Ironwill, the girl who would be dog, the first Queen of the Rogue of Tortall and then the second Queen of the Rogue in Scanra.

K. tried to cover up his mistake but every rat in Scanra knows the story and knows the truth. K. failed to kill Valeska and she escaped to Scanra, where she started all over again to become Queen again.

Beka's eyeing the portrait again and I've called her over.

Can't have her reading the back of Valeska's portrait. Farmer might hurt me if I give his wife a heart attack if she would read "_Valeska Ironwill, from the slums to royalty in two countries."_

* * *

**That's it for this story. I hope that everyone enjoyed it and I would be most grateful if you left your comments about what you thought.**


End file.
